Clean Your Mouth
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Levi itu orang yang sangat cinta kebersihan dan dia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak dapat menjaga kebersihan pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang terjadi pada Eren, dia harus mendapatkan hal yang mengejutkan yang dilakukan oleh Levi pada dirinya.


**Clean your Mouth**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/****/進撃の巨人** ©Hajime Isayama

**Levi x Eren**

* * *

Levi adalah orang yang sangat cinta dengan kebersihan dan tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang diselimuti oleh debu sedikitpun maka dari itu ketika Recon Corps tiba di tempat markas terdahulu membuat Levi sangat tidak suka dengan tempat itu karena dipastikan tempat itu penuh dengan kotoran yang menganggunya. Levi segera memerintahkan anggotanya untuk segera membersihkan tempat kotor itu dengan segera. Kebersihan adalah hal yang paling Levi jaga selama ini. Perintah Levi adalah mutlak bagi para anggotanya dan membuat semuanya bergerak cepat, membersihkan ruangan yang akan mereka gunakan selama mereka berada di sana. Levi pun tidak mau ketinggalan dengan para anggotanya, dia segera memilih ruangan yang akan digunakan lalu dibersihkan. Ruangan itu jatuh tepat di lantai atas dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah jika dilihat dari ruangan itu.

Levi segera membersihkan ruangannya, menggunakan penutup kain untuk melindungi hidungnya dari debu kotor yang sangat tidak dia sukai. Dia membersihkannya hingga tidak ada debu yang terlihat. Saat dia sedang membersihkan jendela kamarnya, suara yang begitu dia kenal menginterupsi kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Kami sudah membersihkan lantai atas." Ucap Eren Yeager memberitahukan bahwa lantai atas sudah bersih dari debu yang menganggu.

Levi segera menoleh pada Eren ketika lelaki itu berada tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah ketika berdiri dihadapan Levi—kapten yang bertugas mengawasinya.

"Dimana tempat aku tidur?" Tanya Eren—menanyakan tempat tidur yang akan dia gunakan nanti.

Levi membuka penutup kain yang menutupi hidungnya, "Kamarmu ada di ruang bawah tanah."

"Ruang bawah tanah lagi?" Tanya Eren memastikan—menatap Levi penuh harap. Eren sudah jenuh jika dia harus diletakkan di ruang bawah tanah lagi. Tidak bisakah dirinya juga mendapatkan ruangan yang layak seperti yang lain? Semua itu tergantung pada perkataan kapten Levi.

"Tentu saja, kau belum bisa mengendalikan diri. Jika kau tertidur dan berubah menjadi Titan, setidaknya ketika kau berada berada di ruang bawah tanah, kita bisa menahanmu dengan segera. Itu adalah salah satu kondisi yang disepakati bagi kita untuk mendapatkan hak asuhmu. Ini adalah aturan yang harus kita ikuti." Penjelasan Levi membuat Eren terdiam di tempatnya.

Semua yang dikatakan oleh Levi adalah sebuah kebenaran yang mutlak. Eren tidak dapat membalas ucapan sang kapten. Jika dia tetap menginginkan berada di lantai atas, mungkin itu akan membahayakan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya jika nanti dia berubah menjadi Titan tiba-tiba sehingga Eren hanya diam di tempatnya ketika mendengar perkataan Levi. Tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Levi yang benar adanya. Karena setiap ucapan Levi adalah hukum yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar." Ucapan Levi membuyarkan lamunan Eren yang masih terngiang dengan ucapan kaptennya.

"H—Hai." Ucap Eren salah tingkah, mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Baru saja Levi melangkah kakinya selangkah, dia merasa ada yang sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Eren. Levi yang sangat mencintai kebersihan tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan Eren saat ini. Levi segera kembali menemui Eren yang saat itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memang sejak Eren datang menemuinya, Levi merasa ada sesuatu yang belum dibersihkan ketika Eren datang menemuinya.

"Eren," Panggil Levi dengan tegas.

Mendengar sang kapten memanggilnya, membuat Eren mendekati sumber suara itu dan berdiri dihadapan sang kapten.

"Ya kapten." Ucap Eren hati-hati. Dia tidak berniat menyinggung Levi dengan ucapan bodohnya.

"Coba kau turunkan wajahmu menghadapku." Titah sang kapten pada Eren.

Eren segera menyamakan posisinya seperti tinggi sang kapten, begitu dia mendengar perintah dari Levi. Eren tidak tahu mengapa Levi menyuruhnya untuk menyamakan badannya. Hingga akhirnya Levi mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mengeleminasi jarak wajah mereka. Jarak yang begitu dekat antara Eren dan Levi, membuat wajah Eren memerah seketika. Levi tidak memperdulikan wajah Eren yang memerah. Levi terus mengeleminasi jarak antara mereka hingga sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi memutuskan jarak mereka yang jauh. Tidak hanya mengecup pipi Eren yang kini memerah, dia juga membersihkan sebuah noda di sudut bibir Eren, ada bekas sayuran yang tertinggal di sana. Cara membersihkan Levi sungguh membuat jantung Eren ingin lepas saat itu juga. Bagaimana itu tidak terjadi jika Levi dengan santainya menjilat noda itu dengan lidahnya dan setelah itu mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan kecupan yang begitu lembut. Jantung Eren berdebar seketika dan membuat rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Setelah melakukan perbuatan nista pada Eren, Levi segera pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara dan membiarkan Eren menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Seharusnya tadi kaptennya cukup memberitahukan bahwa ada kotoran di wajahnya, tidak perlu melakukan hal yang dapat membuatnya pingsan mendadak. Sungguh Eren tidak habis pikir pada Levi yang berbuat hal aneh seperti tadi.

"Kau bersihkan ruangan ini. Aku rasa sudut di kamar ini belum terlalu bersih." Perintah Levi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Eren.

"Ba—Baik." Jawan Eren dengan gugup dan mukanya yang memerah,

Setelah kepergian Levi dari ruangan itu, Eren segera menyentuh bibirnya yang hampir terkena bibir kaptennya. Dia meraba bekas kecupan lembut sang kapten dan seketika membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil.

"Wajahmu terlihat begitu memerah." Kata Petra, mengejutkan Eren yang saat itu sedang memandangi langit-langit kamar Levi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Eren begitu kaget, ketika melihat Petra sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ah, aku akan memanggilmu Eren. Kapten Levi melakukan hal yang sama. Di sini, kata-katanya adalah hukum." Petra memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Eren.

"Ah baiklah, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, apa wajahku terlihat begitu memerah?"

Petra menganggukan kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya, "Ya terlihat jelas di sana. Sudahlah, aku akan membersihkan tempat yang lain. Aku kira tempat ini belum dibersihkan, tetapi tenyata ada Eren di sini."

Eren hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti."

Setelah kepergian Petra, Eren kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu dan membayangkan kalau bibir Levi menyentuh bibirnya saat itu. Dan ketika membayangkan hal itu membuat wajah Eren kembali memerah dan membuatnya menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya. Eren tersenyum dan meraba wajahnya ketika dia masih merasakan kecupan sang kapten di sana. Eren rasa, dia mulai menyukai bibir sang kapten yang memberikan sentuhan pada dirinya.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Dibalik rasa kegundahan saya, terciptalah fic ini -_-"**_


End file.
